Changed
by ZennyZach
Summary: Mike woke up in the pizzeria, just to find himself to be an animatronic. Soon, another one woke up. After minutes of screaming, Mike finds out both him and the other animatronic used to be humans. A rewrite of an older fic.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of work, the pizzeria was closed for the night. No one was at work except for the nightguard.  
For a longer time, the place had no guards at night at all due to all the alleged rumors and such, the pizzeria joint even had to create a game with a small team just to convince people that the rumors are nothing but rumors. Now, however, they finally were able to hire someone.

In the deep part of the pizzeria was a room full of spare parts, spare animatronics and such. Ding dong, the clock hit midnight, and the lights within the restaurant flickered off on their timer, but other lights lit up within the robotic mascots.

Standing up in the employees only room, a grey lizard animatronic looked around.

-"What the...?" They thought out loud as they looked around. "I thought I quit this place long time ago."

Within the rubble and spare parts, something begin to move. In a panicked hurry, the animatronic took a hammer from the table and backed away deeper into the room. "Who's there!?" They shout out loud, hand trembling in fear- And then they finally saw their own hand. It was robotic, missing the shell of the plastic mascot. They stared at their own hand for far too long, as confusion and panic filled them, they failed to notice the bird animatronic getting up.

-"uuugh..." the bird mumbles, which made the lizard drop the hammer. "Huh? D-don't mess with me! I know karate!" The bird said awkwardly and took a pose to demonstrate their claim.

The lizard was far too shocked to even speak, their jaw hung open and body stiff despite the trembling. The bird notices it was just an animatronic, and get closer. "O-oh... It's just a robot..." They sigh in relief, until the lizard screams, and so do they.

It went on for far too long, just the two animatronics screaming. Then, the bird stops and stares at the lizard. "Jesus... scared me, must be a glitch in it..." They mumble and go over to the lizard, extending hand while keeping eyes shut- the lizard slaps the hand, well, wing away.

-"What- what are you doing?" The lizard says, voice sounding... scared.

The bird stares in shock "You- y-you're conscious!?" They scream.

-"I'm just as shocked as you are! I thought you were one of those killer robots!"

-"Robot? Huh? No way, sir, I'm human."

-"...Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England." The lizard smirks the best they can.

The bird stares at the lizard for a moment, and then look at their hands- wings. And scream. The lizard instantly tries to shush them, but once it doesn't work they just groan and hold the beak shut.

-"I Know! I was just as shocked! Still am, but... we can't attract attention here right now." They mumble and look around, letting go of the beak. The bird watches around as well, the sound of the pipes and vents making them flinch every once a while.

-"So um... how long have you... been here?" The bird asks "just a couple minutes." The lizard answers and extends their robotic hand

-"I'm Mike. And you?"

-"...Jeremy."

They shake their hands, and smile a bit internally. This was an odd start for the duo.


	2. Chapter 2

A creak echoed through the pizzeria, as the rusty door was opened slowly by Mike. Looking left and right through the hall, he sighed and stepped out, Jeremy following behind.

-"I don't think there's any danger... for now." Mike sighed in relief and took several steps forward before stopping abruptly.

Jeremy had been following behind, but bumped into the back of Mike as he stopped. Looking up at the lizard, Jeremy raised a brow. "What is it?" he whispers. Mike was quiet for a while, until he tilted his head, then moved his arms. Jeremy squinted in confusion at this odd act, until he, too, spotted the mirror hanging on a wall. Blinking a few times in surprise, he began to walk closer to it.

-"huh..." he says, observing his form. He was a brown feathered bird with two red cheeks. He felt his nonexistent heart race a bit as the realization slowly took him over once again. He was trembling right in front of the mirror, until Mike came along the way.

-"Hey, I get it. I... I'm scared, too." Mike mumbles, placing a hand onto Jeremy's shoulder. "We need to figure this out, and sooner or later we'll be free from these prisons we call a body." he reassured his shorter friend, observing himself secretly as well.

Mike was a grey lizard with black eyes, purple crest, and holes all over the shell. It was obvious there was no 'body' underneath, just... an endoskeleton. He felt shivers go down his spine, tightening his grip on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy looked at mike, worry in his eyes before they caught something else- a reflection in the mirror, not one of theirs but of someone else's. It was hidden in the dark, right in front of the door to the supplies room. Jeremy froze in fear, Mike had noticed the figure as well and began to slowly move his head to look at it behind them.

Once he turned- it was nothing. Absolutely nothing was behind them. "...Is this a trick?" Mike whispered angrily, and turned to look at Jeremy-

For his surprise, an animatronic was right next to the bird, their golden shell slowly turning murky green as holes and dirt decorated their entire body. The rabbit smiled, or perhaps it seemed so because of their broken mouth, but nonetheless it was terrifying.

With no words, no noise nor thinking, Mike picked Jeremy up slowly and started to run.

-"Wh- hey!" The rabbit shout in their low voice, chasing after the two, who were now screaming in panic.

Running through the halls with a broken, gory, horror animatronic chasing after you isn't the most pleasant experience, but luckily Mike and Jeremy soon found a hiding spot. They almost passed a slightly open door, but Mike saw it just in time and hopped into the room to hide, the rabbit was slower than them so they had time to take cover in case they figured to search the room. Setting Jeremy down, Mike started to look for a good spot to hide.

-"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Jeremy panicked, looking around frantically. "In here!" Mike whisper-shouted, and pulled Jeremy along into a huge gift box. Sitting in the dark, the duo was quiet and listened closely to everything. The heavy clunking of the rabbit animatronic's feet echo in the halls, but they didn't realize to check the room. Sighing out in relief as the steps passed them by, Mike and Jeremy were soon shocked to find out they weren't alone in the room.


End file.
